The truth of the matter
by spinzaku04
Summary: Italy is acting strange around Germany. Germany begins to get worried when Italy stops talking to him and is heard talking to France on the phone early in the morning. Italy isn't taking care of himself, whitch makes Germany increasingly more worried and Romano angry. As the two fight over the small Italian, Italy tries to work up the courage to fix his own. Fluffy T
1. Italy's worries

Germany woke at exactly six in the morning, as per usual, and sat up in bed. Before getting up to prepare himself for the day he spared a glance to the side. The other side of the bed was empty, again. This was the third day in a row that Italy hadn't snuck into his bed in the middle of the night and it was a bit offputting. It wasn't that he minded sleeping alone; in fact, he would probably not have minded at all if it weren't for the fact that it wasn't the only behaviour change he'd noticed in the Italian as of late. The strangest of these changes being that Italy had spoken barely three words to him in the past three days. It was actually starting to worry him.

He ran his fingers through his hair and started to get dressed into his normal everyday clothes. For once he was hoping that Italy was sleeping in so that he could put off another awkward encounter for as long as he could. He had no idea why the brunette was acting so strange. Italy was avoiding him like the plauge and he panicked whenever Germany tried to talk to him or even look at him. The day before, he had asked him if he was okay and Italy had replied with "D-DOITSU! I-i-it's It-italia!" or something along those lines before Germany decided that conversation wasn't going anywhere since he couldn't say more than those three words.

He was dressed fairly quickly, and it was only 6:15 when he headed to the kitchen to get something for breakfast. He made it to the kitchen but soon decided that the bathroom was more urgent at that point in time so he trudged back down the hall to the bathroom. To the German's surprise, once his bathroom break was over and he was back at the kitchen, Italy was already there, talking on the phone. Curious, Germany stood quietly beside the door while Italy spoke with his back turned.

"Ve~ Big brother France!" The small Italian was whining. Why he would call someone like France in the first place Germany would never understand, but he listened anyway.

"It didn't work France! What can I do now-" The small Italian was interrupted by more babbling through the phone. "I couldn't do it... I was too scared." Italy listened to the man on the other end of the line for a moment. "Uh-huh. Okay Brother, I''ll talk to you again sometime soon!" He hung up the phone and sighed. Germany was now very curious. He continued to watch his friend as he started to prepare pasta on the stove. He knew Italy would save some for him, like he had the previous two mornings, so he let him be. He wouldn''t confront him about his strange behaviour for now, it was probably nothing after all, and there was no use making Italy uncomfortable if it wasn't necessary. Maybe he could get some training in before he ate.

* * *

Italy sighed disappointedly as he put the phone back on the receiver. None of France's advice had helped so far and he didn't seem to know what else he could do. Italy did admit to himself that it was his fault for being too scared to do it properly. Attempting to shake the negative thoughts that had hung over his head for the past three days, he moved over to the stove to cook breakfast. Even though he couldn't talk to Germany, he would still make some for him. No one deserves to go hungry after all! He began boiling water on the stove and retreived all the ingredients he needed for pasta. A nice bowl of pasta might take his mind off of the bad stuff, or at least he hoped it would.

Once he was done he served himself a bowl and covered the rest for Germany. Since the man in question hadn't been seen by Italy all morning, the smaller assumed that he had gone out to train early that morning. He sat at the table and ate with nowhere near as much enthusiasm as normal. He was wrong about it helping. Pasta didn't seem as good with negative thoughts clouding your mind. He was starting to feel a bit sick. It must have been stress. There was still food on his plate when Italy put it in the sink, but he didn''t feel like eating anymore. Going out for the day seemed like a good idea. He'd just leave a note for Germany.

* * *

The German soldier returned home by 7:30, sweaty from running laps. The house was quiet as he washed up from his training. He hadn't seen Italy since arriving home. Maybe he wasn''t there, but Italy hardly ever left, especially unannounced. Germany dried his face and made his way to the kitchen. As he had suspected, there was a pot sitting on the bench covered with a glass lid. When he reached the pot he realised there was a very messy note stuck to the top. He read it to himself.

'Doitsu: I made plenty of pasta for you so please eat up! Don't worry I ate already so have as much as you like. I hope it''s still warm for you when you get back but if it's not just turn the heat on the stove on low and stir it for a while, not too long or it will burn and taste yucky. I'm going to visit big brothers Romano and Spain today so I might be gone for the rest of the day. See you later! -Italia'

Germany read over the note. It worried him slightly that Italy would just leave like that but he let it slide. With any luck those guys could figure out what was wrong with him and fix it.

The pasta was still warm enough so he went ahead and ate it. That was one thing Italy was good for. He always made good food. Even if he wasn't much of a fighter he still had plenty of things he was pretty good at. Germany wondered briefly if Italy even realised it.

Once his plate was empty he returned to the kitchen to wash up. Washing up was definitely _not_ one of Italy's strong points. Not to say he was all that messy either. As he reached the sink to wash his dishes he saw something strange. An unfinished bowl of pasta. Italy always ate all of his food, as long as he didn't think it tasted bad. He had never not finished his pasta. Germany frowned. Now that he thought about it, Italy hadn't been eating well at all lately. Was Italy sick? Why else wouldn't he be eating well?

* * *

Italy knocked softly on his older brother's door. He didn't want to bother his brothers with his problems so he had planned to have fun but now he was not feeling up to it. He took a deep breath and smiled. It would be nice to see his brothers again, he wouldn't let anything spoil it.

"Welcome!" Spain greeted as the door flung open.

"Ciao! Big brother Spain!" Italy hugged the older nation.

"Eh? Italia? Hola Feliciano! It's great to see you! What brings you here?" Spain hugged Italy back. He was already begining to feel better.

"I wanted to visit you and Romano!"

"That sounds like fun! I'm sure Romano will be happy to see you too, please come in."

Italy followed his brother into the house, smiling. He loved spending time with his brothers. He would have stopped by France's house too but on the phone France had said he had things to do today. He had seen Romano the previous week but he had spent most of his time arguing with Germany so seeing him without Germany would be a nice change.

"Oye! Romano!" Spain called at the base of the stairs. "Little brother Italia has come to visit! Come down stairs!"

"Don't tell me that potato-sucker is here too!?" Romano called back. Both Italy and Spain sighed.

"No Romano! I came here by myself!" Italy said cheerily. "And big brother really shouldn't talk about Doitsu that way!"

Romano came around the corner and walked down the stairs, rubbing the back of his neck. Italy smiled at his older twin.

"Ciao Romano!" he cheered, almost tackling the other Italian to the ground. He let go still smiling happily.

"Ciao Feliciano. So that guy really isn't here?" Romano looked around suspiciously. Italy's smile faltered slightly.

"No, Doitsu stayed at home today. I wanted to visit my brothers by myself!"

The two older brothers of Italy gave him a strange look before the group headed in to the lounge.

* * *

Romano eyed his younger brother who was now babbling on about something-or-other. There was something off about him today and he couldn't figure out what. Spain had just excused himself to take a phone call so he couldn't ask him what he thought just yet. It could have just been his imagination but it was annoying the hell out of him!

_I bet that potato-sucker did something to him! _Romano thought angrily. _He's taken advantage of my idiot of a little brother again hasn't he!?_

"Uh, Brother?" Italy started.

"What!?" Romano snapped angrily. Italy jumped at his other half's sudden outburst.

"S-sorry. You just looked like something was bothering you..."

"Feli..." The south Italian looked over to the door. Spain was looking at the youngest of the three with worried eyes.

"Eh? Big brother?" Itally looked puzzled.

"Feliciano, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes I feel fine!" Italy beamed. Spain moved forward and placed a hand on the younger's forehead.

"You feel a little warm.." Spain mumbled. Romano was now lost completely. Why was Spain acting this way all of a sudden?

"Brother! I'm okay!" Italy assured, looking uncomfortable about his brother's sudden worry. Spain sat next to the young nation.

"Feli, I think you should tell us what's wrong. I just got a call from your friend."

"D-Doitsu? He called?" Spain nodded. Italy looked down.

"I-I don't want t-to talk about it," he said softly.

"Ah, I see. You're worrying about something aren't you?" Italy nodded.

"Dammit idiot!" Romano barked. "You know you're going to make yourself sick going on like this!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Calm down Romano. Why don't you set up a bed for Feli, I think he should spend some time here."

"C-could I stay here?"

"Of course Feli!" Spain hugged the other close.


	2. restless

The moon was full, shining through an open window, along with the cool breeze of the night, bathing the room in a pale, evanescent light. The thin curtains fluttered in and out of the window slowly, soundlessly, without the two brothers in the room paying any mind.

I'm sorry Nihon, Doitsu...

Italy rolled over for the hundredth time that night so that he was once again facing the sleeping form of his brother Romano. He appreciated his brothers letting him stay with them for the time being. He hadn't planned on bothering them with his problems but he didn't want to stay with Germany anymore. He would have had to leave eventually, he knew that, but it was still hard. He wanted to at the very least tell Germany why before he left. He could have stayed at his own place, by himself, but it was much more comfortable to be with his brothers than alone. Despite that fact, he still couldn't sleep. It felt like he had just run away from his problems again. Just like he had always run away.

He shifted again, rolling over onto his back so that he was gazing up at the ceiling.

"Will you quit all that moving already!" the figure beside him moaned, stretching sluggishly.

"Sorry fratello," Italy mumbled, sitting up in bed with his legs crossed.

Romano sighed in defeat, sitting up to look at his distressed brother. He leaned against the wall, still half asleep.

"If you're going to keep me up all night anyway, you can at least tell me _why,_" he growled irritably, rubbing away the sleep in his eyes.

Italy fidgeted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it. It wasn't like it was a secret or anything, but it wasn't something he cared to share with the world. Though once it was over all the other nations would inevitably find out.

"Well!?" Romano snapped, causing the younger to jump.

Italy took a deep breath before speaking. "Fratello... have you ever had to tell someone something that you know they don't want to hear?" he asked, half shyly.

Romano gave him a strange look. Italy knew he wasn't coming anywhere close to the direct approach, but he was getting there, slowly.

"Yeah, why?" Romano grunted, becoming somewhat interested in the conversation.

"Well.. I-I have to tell my friends something that is something very hard to say... I don't know how though... What should I do?"

Romano groaned. "I don't know. Just tell them. What do you want to tell them anyway?"

"That I can't be friends with them anymore." Italy looked down sadly.

"Seriously?!" Romano demanded loudly.

"Si."

Romano smirked. "So you've finally realised that potato-sucker is taking advantage of you huh? Wait, what did he do to you?! Last time I saw you, you were still in complete denial! I'll kill that ba-"

"No fratello, you don't need to do anything. Doitsu didn't-"

"Eheh, like hell! Che pelle! You stay here fratello, I'm gonna go pump that potato-sucker full of lead!" Romano jumped up out of bed, feet hitting the floor with a loud 'thud'.

Spain woke to the sound of yelling down stairs. Romano's yelling. He sighed tiredly. Usually, he would have dismissed the yelling as another one of Romano's temper tantrums, but among all of Romano's noise he could only just hear Italy's voice. He got out of bed and made his way downstairs.

All the downstairs lights were switched on and the front door was now wide open. Spain followed the sounds of the two Italians out onto the front lawn. The two brothers were facing each other, a very desperate looking Italy dressed in just his boxer shorts and an enraged looking Romano, hastily dressed and holding a shot gun in one hand.

Spain merely watched for a moment thinking, why aren't they in bed? Why are they on the lawn? What are they making such a racket about? And where did Romano get a shot gun?

"Hey, hey! What's going on here?" Spain spoke up after watching the two argue for a while. Both brothers turned to the older.

"I'm going to go teach the potato-sucker a lesson!" Romano sneered viciously.

"Romanoooo! Stop it!" Italy begged.

"Calm down you two, and Romano, put down the gun before you hurt someone."

"Not a chance! Not until I can shoot the hell out of that b-"

"Romano, what is this all about? It's late and we should all be asleep right now."

"Romano wants to shoot Doitsu, he wont listen to me," Italy explained. He probably thought he was helping, but Spain had already figured out that much.

"And why would he want to do that exactly?"

"He and that Nihon guy did something to this idiot! I know they did!" Romano supplied angrily.

Spain tuned to Italy. "Maybe I should ask you now. Is that true?"

"No, Doitsu and Nihon didn't do anything!"

"Then why are you dumping them then!?"

Spain looked puzzled. Neither of the Italian brothers ever made much sense, but this was a new level of confusing.

"Come inside you two, and you can explain exactly what happened, okay?"

Italy sat on the couch and explained what had happened slowly, glancing at Romano every so often to make sure he wasn't getting mad. Spain was listening carefully, his facial expression changing as Italy told him the happenings of the night. Once he had finished explaining, Spain was frowning with concern.

"Feliciano, I can understand why Romano was concerned, to me it sounds like those friends of yours have done something to upset you," Spain said honestly.

"So, what happened then?" Romano persisted. Italy was beginning to feel pressured. He knew his brothers only wanted to help but he felt like he was being forced to speak.

"Nothing happened. I made the decision that this was the best thing to do." Italy avoided the others' eyes. He wasn't lying. However it wasn't the complete truth.

Spain smiled at him.

"I know you have your reasons Feli, I won't push you. Now, you should both be going back to bed. It's late and you look exhausted. We can talk some more in the morning."


	3. Alone

**_A/N: Heeeeeeey guys, wassup? Okay, enough idle chit-chat, time for my story. Say hello to MR SCHEMING RUSSIA! sorry Russia fans, I love him too, even though he scares the living daylights outa me. Not just the character, the country. Don't get me wrong! I have nothing against the Russian people! my favourite teacher is Russian! It's just, the country is so big, it feels like every other country is inferior... I'm also afraid of china and North Korea. Once again, nothing against the people, but if world war were to break out, those places would destroy us... (Australians aren't exactly war-ready) Anyway, I got side tracked, where was I? Oh yeah, I don't bash Russia or anything, he just makes the perfect antagonist! On with the story! Enjoy!_**

It wasn't often nowadays that Italy did something that could surprise Germany who had long since gotten use to the small nations antics, but calling in the middle of the night to say that their friendship was over was one of the few things that stunned the German. Now it had been over an hour since Germany had received the call and he couldn't get to sleep. Italy had no idea why this had happened, and so suddenly too. Sure, Italy had been behaving strangely, but why would he go this far?

With an exhausted sigh, Germany sprawled back into the sofa. He wasn't really sure how how he was supposed to feel, or how he did feel for that matter. He felt hurt, in a way, for Italy having thrown away years of friendship so easily and worried about what had made Italy feel the need to end their friendship, also guilt in thinking he may have done something wrong by the small Italian. Germany had never been good at dealing with his emotions, so trying to process all these feeling at once was not an easy task.

The strangest part of this whole experience was that Germany hadn't been the only one who had got the call. Everyone had, even his brothers. Italy had even moved into a house on his own. The only one of his friends who he hadn't contacted was Prussia who had slept through every attempted phone call. Italy had asked Germany to pass on the message. He hadn't given a reason. All he said was 'this is what's best' whatever that was suppose to mean

Another thing thought that plagued his mind was the thought of Italy being alone. He didn't like that concept. Italy was clumsy and careless and relied on others for many aspects of his life. How could he handle being completely independent so suddenly? There had to be some reason behind this and Germany needed to know what it was.

Lost in his thoughts, Germany had fallen asleep on the couch and was rudely awakened by a glass of cold water dousing his face and chest. He shot up instantly and glared daggers at the offender.

"What the hell east!?" he demanded harshly.

Prussia laughed. "You slept in, I thought I'd do you a favour and wake you up." He smirked.

That was when Germany remembered the events of that night. He frowned, loosing grip on his anger.

"Oi, west!? you aren't going to murder me? is something wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, it's Italy."

Prussia instantly jumped to panicked conclusions. "What!? did something happen to Ita?" Prussia demanded quickly. Germany sighed.

"No, he's okay... As far as I know." Germany continued to explain. Prussia listened in disbelief.

"Ah, Italy, it is very amusing to watch how you try to be of use when you only cause people like mr Germany trouble, I don't know what makes me laugh more, that you have to rely on others to save you so often or that one day they will give up and you will still be so weak that you will be destroyed." Italy shook as the Russian spoke.

"You know that every time you bother Germany with something useless that he starts to resent you more and more than he has since you met him. He only puts up with you because his boss wants to keep tensions down, he has never really liked you. You only cause him and his country trouble. If you really did care about him you would just stop and leave him be rid of you." Russia smiled before leaving Italy alone. Russia was right. He was useless and he did cause others a lot of trouble. He had betrayed Germany so many times and it was inexcusable but he had hoped for many years that they could put that all behind them. Since the war had ended Italy had had anxieties about it. Painful thoughts that Germany would never truly forgive him. He caused Germany pain just to be around him because of what he had done. It was selfish but he wasn't only doing it to Germany. He was causing everyone trouble. Everyone he knew was being dragged down by how weak he was. He owed it to the ones he cared about to free them from his weakness, to free them from the burden of being associated with him.

Italy woke with a start. His face was wet with tears and he felt short of breath. He had been having the same dream since the day Russia had said those things to him. After that he couldn't sleep. He hadnt slept well in a whole and it was starting to take its toll on him. It wouldn't matter anyway. He didn't plan on leaving the house until everyone had gotten over the call so probably not until the next world meeting. If they saw him now they'd be furious and probably hurt him. Either that or they'd be glad. It would be one of those two. Germany would probably be glad, same with Japan. Romano was definately mad. Spain might have been too, but it was more likely he would just be confused.

Italy knew the others wouldn't miss him but he couldn't help but miss them. He'd miss a lot of people. He'd miss cooking Pasta and going to mass with Romano, he'd miss having fun and joking with big brother Spain, he'd miss learning all sorts of new, strange things from big brother France, he'd miss going on vacations with Japan and he'd miss doing just about everything with Germany...

He rolled not of his stomach. He was starting to feel unwell just thinking about it. He really wished that he could be a stronger and less annoying nation. Then maybe the others wouldn't hate him so much.

**_A/N: Sorry it's short..._**


End file.
